chamber_of_kresshfandomcom-20200214-history
Nimyria Theyn
'''Nimyria Theyn '''was a togruta female who specialized in assassination and espionage. Known within underworld circles to be effective and ruthless, she was eventually put on the payroll of Sith Intelligence during the resurgent Galactic War and the following conquest of the Eternal Empire. Fiercely independent by comparison to most of her kind, Theyn preferred working alone and, on the rare instances when she'd function as a part of a team, she was notably reserved, goal-oriented and prickly. By the age of 20, Theyn had eliminated enough high profile targets on behalf of the Empire that the Galactic Republic placed a bounty on her head totaling 175,000 credits. Biography Born on the togruta homeworld of Shili in 3658 BBY, Nimyria Theyn was the middle child of Shon and Alara. Though born to a mother and father both well-versed in healing and medicine, Nimyria was wild and the idea of one day hunting beasts across the grasslands outside of Corvala thrilled her. Unfortunately, hunting on the plains of her homeworld would remain a dream for the young girl who was eventually whisked away to the capital of the Republic following the Sacking of Coruscant. With both of her parents tirelessly contributing to the restoration effort of the crippled world, Nimyria was left to the care of her older brother who would often let her wander off on her own. At the age of 12, Nimyria delved too far and ended up on a tram that took her to the lower levels of Coruscant where gangs and crime were the way of life. In her first day, she saw three murders and countless muggings and beatings before seeking shelter in a dark alley behind a dumpster. Hungry, cold and scared for the first time in her life, the young girl broke down and cried. Her cries were heard by a passing group of thugs from a smaller gang that operated near the lowest levels of the Undercity. The hardened men quickly found their compassionate sides as they uncovered the small togruta girl buried in filth and garbage. They took her back to their base of operations and, with the approval of their leader, allowed her to make her home with them. They began by teaching the young girl to steal, to pick pockets and use sleight of hand. In her early days, she quickly learned to lie and lie well to avoid punishment when her initial attempts failed. While the thugs and gangsters would wage war with other gangs, pull off heists and perform hits, Nimyria earned her keep by thieving food, clothing and ammo as she was able. She lived off of thieving and deception for 2 years until one attempt to lift a large cache of ammunition went wrong. Her target, an enforcer of one of the larger underworld gangs, caught her in the act of taking his supply and, in true criminal fashion, cared little for her age. He attacked the togruta girl who, having been toughened up by a life on the streets, fought back. She successfully landed a few well-placed blows, but was ultimately overpowered. Held down on the ground by the criminal, he wrapped his fingers around her throat and squeezed hard. Terrified that this was the end for her, she grasped around blindly for anything that could help and found, to her surprise, a dagger that had been knocked off the table during their skirmish. She grabbed hold of the weapon and, with all of her strength, swung it across the gangsters throat. He immediately released and fell backward clutching his own throat as he bled out. Nimyria placed the dagger in her belt and collected the rest of the cache, bringing it back to her gang's headquarters, excited to tell them of her achievement. The reaction she received was, to her surprise, one of disappointment and sadness. The enforcer who she had killed, belonged to a gang that Nimyria's boss answered to and she had been caught on security footage. They demanded her head. Her leader, mentor and father figure looked down upon her with sadness in his eyes and placing a massive hand on her shoulders, uttered a single world: "Run." She didn't hesitate and she ran as far as her legs would carry her, tears welling up in her eyes. She eventually reached the tram station that traveled between levels and boarded before collapsing onto one of the bench seats and falling silent. Two figures nearby recognized her and the bounty that had already been placed on her head. They moved for her and she reacted, frenzied and with nothing to lose. She caught the two men by surprise and cut them both down with her newly obtained dagger. Other members of the car evacuated moving to the next one and as soon as the tram reached the upper levels, Nimyria sprinted from the vessel and made her way to the Spaceport knowing she had to get offworld immediately. She sat in the lobby area listening to passers by until she caught word of a freighter traveling to Nar Shaddaa. With little security and little valuable cargo, she easily snuck aboard the vessel and lifted off for her new life on the Smugglers Moon. Solitude is Best On Nar Shaddaa, Nimyria truly came into her own as a killer. Upon landing on Nar Shaddaa, still armed with the cold resolve that came from fresh abandonment, the 15 year old girl, with maturity well beyond her years, searched around before finally discovering the location of a Hutt Gangster in the same sector. She made her way to the Hutt's base of operations, a club in the Red Light sector. After a failed attempt to gain an audience with the Hutt, one of the advisors took pity on the ambitious girl and told her that if she wanted to talk with his master, she'd have to provide him with something worth his time. She considered his words for a moment and asked for a list of bounties the Hutt had issued. Surprised at the request, the advisor uploaded the information onto a datapad and handed it to Nimyria who ran off intent to make a name for herself, to matter. Category:Characters